Canopy frames include a plurality of uprights, typically disposed about the periphery of the frame. A canopy covering, such as a cloth or leather covering, is disposed above and supported by the canopy frame. It is know to attach side rails to adjacent uprights to provide lateral stability therebetween.
However, conventional side rails can be difficult to install and complicated in structure. In addition, despite their complicated structures, conventional side rails can be flimsy and without a great deal of stability. In particular, conventional side rails can fracture in the event of torsional stresses caused, for example, when one or more of the uprights of the canopy frame shifts or otherwise moves relative to the remaining uprights. Also, complicated means can be required in order to fix the side rail at a desired height on a corresponding one of the uprights and/or to prevent relative movement between the side rail and the upright to which it is attached. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved side rail assembly and/or components related thereto for attachment to a canopy frame.